Love At First Sight: A My Little Pony Love Story
by daneron94
Summary: a new pony and his friends come to Ponyville and they are interested in the mane 6 and spike. Who are they and where did they come from read and find out this is my only fan fiction i am writing. lightningXtwilight, Rainbow DashXBlack, Pinkie PieXParty Pan, RarityXFabricare, Orange PeteXApplejack, FluttershyXHappy cake, SpikeXGinger. rated k for some romantic adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chatpter 1: An Unknown Pony Comes To Ponyville

**this is my very first fan fiction so if you like it then thats good but if you hate it then thats fine.**

Our story takes place in Ponyville where we see the mane six just doing their usual stuff, Fluttershy is taking care of her animals, Rainbow Dash is practicing for a big race, Rarity is making designs, Applejack is harvesting the apples to sell them, Pinkie Pie was being well Pinkie Pie and finally we find princess Twilight Sparkle reading a book in her library reading about love at first sight."Wow this is an amazing story," said twilight amazed with the thought of love and romance." I never knew what love is until I finished this book." After she finished reading the romance novel somepony was knockng at her door "Huh? I wonder who that could be?" said Twilight talking to her self.

When she opend the door she saw a unfamiliar pony that was a male alicorn, he was yellow with a black tail and mane that have the same style as each other, he wears a black vest and green sweat bands, and was tall and thin all around, while his cutie mark was a grey thunder cloud that has a bright yellow lightning bolt coming out. Twilight was in awe when she saw this new face and she was speach less for a second and said"hi! are you new here in ponyville." "Yes I am new my names Lightning Storm, and you must be princess Twilight Sparkle am i right?" said the new pony. 'Oh my stars a new pony from a differint city in equestria knows who I am! Other than Canterlot and Ponyville that is.' Twilight said to her self a little shocked. "Yes it is but you can call me Twilight if you want, thats what everyone else call me." "ok twilight, so can you show me around?" Said Yellow Lightning. "Oh of course i can show you around." said Twilight.

when she showed Lightning Storm the places in Ponyville Twilights friends have been seeing her with him and they were wondering 'who is that pony with Twilight?' they went up to them and Pinkie Pie asked Twilight"Hey Twilight who's this?" " Hey girls this is Yellow Lightning he's new here in Ponyville." said Twilight surprised to see her friends. "So how's everypony?" "Well I just finished harvesting the apples." said Applejack. "i finished this wonderful dress." replied Rairity. "I finished taking care of my animals." responded Fluttershy. "I was wraping up my training for the big race in Equestria, while Pinkie Pie was just being herself." answered Rainbow Dash for both her and Pinkie Pie. "Yeah she's right about me being me." added Pinkie Pie.

once every pony introduced themselves to Lightning Storm they asked him about himself, so he told them about his life "Ok everypony i came from Manehattan i was born there and i was actually a unicorn at first and when i was a filly i wanted to be a prince of some where other than Manehattin. so i went to Canterlot and asked princess Celestia if she can make me her student because there hasn't been an alicorn prince at all so she said that if i want to become a prince then i will be at a diffirent place other than Manehattan so when i was there she chose the two diffirent towns in Equestria that will be friendly to me. One of them is Ponyville and the other is Applelooza since you are living here I decided Applelooza and the ponies there were friendly to me and i stayed there and have new friends when I became an alicorn they told me about a princess that is not in a relationship with anypony and that pony is you Twilight. but I told them that if i meet you i would take things slow and steady and they are not in relationships with anypony as well and then i asked them if they would like to come with me so they can find their special pony but they declined because they were nervouse to come but i told them they can't stay single forever so they decided to come with me so i teleported us to the outskirts of Ponyville because i didn't even know what the sights were. when we made it to Ponyville my friends left me to let me find you and i asked everypony where you live and they told me you lived in Golden Oaks Library." "wow you brought your friends what are their names and how many do you have?" asked Twilight who and her friends were wondering. " I have 6 friends and one of them is a little female dragon, as for their names they are Happy cake, Black Lightning, Fabricare, Orange Pete, Party Pan, and Ginger." Answered Lightning Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The Welcome To Ponyville Party

**ok here are the 6 new Characters in the story starting with Ginger and she's an pink baby dragon. Black Lightning is a grey pegesus with a dark gery cloud shooting a black bolt of lightning, Orange Pete is a red earth pony,with an orange sliced in half, Fabricare is a green unicorn with a rolled up peice of fabric, Party Pan is a orange earth pony with streamers, and Happy Cake is a blue Pegasus with a cake thats happy in the middle(these are their Cutie Marks).**

once Lightning Storm finished his story Pinkie Pie randomly blurted out "Ooh, ooh I know what we should do for you and your friends!" "And what might that be Pinkie Pie?" asked Lightning Storm "A PARTY!" "Aw SWEET I love parties!" said an unknown voice that the mane 6 and spike didn't know who said that except Lightning Storm.

as if on cue 5 male ponies and a pink baby dragon came to the scene and greeted their alicorn friend and he asked "hey guys found that special somepony yet?" "Not really we just finished looking at the places and the sights." said the unfamiliar pink dragon, then Lightning Storm said "Well I would like you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie Applejack, and Spike, girls and Spike these are my friends, Black Lightning, Orange Pete, Fabricare, Party Pan, Happy Cake, And Ginger." When he finished greeting the mane 6 and Spike to his friends they said hi to each other but when that happened they were gazing into each others eyes asking to them selves 'Wow is this my SpeacialPony' the same went with Ginger and Spike.

After a long and awkward silence Lightning Storm said "well this is awkward." and just like that everypony snaped back into reality and went to Golden Oaks Library, once they were in Lightning Storm told about the adventures he and his friends went on before he became a alicorn prince and way before they came to Ponyville. "Wow Lightning Storm, have you or your friends got injured at all?" asked Twilight. "please call me Lightning, and to answer your Question sometimes but they weren't too serious." replied lightning.

"So Pinkie Pie, I heard you like parties. Is that true?" asked Party Pan and she said "Yes I love parties I was thinking of a good welcoming party for you guys." "can I help? I'm really good at the planing, the decorations, the music, the games, and more!" said Party Pan. "I'm good at those too as well as the invitations! of course you can help!" replied Pinkie Pie. As they went off to plan the party Black Lightning asked Rainbow Dash "hey Rainbow Dash I bet you can't beat me in a race, i _am_ the fastest flyer in Applelooza after all." Oh it is so on Black Lightning, form the Everfree Forest and back?" asked Rainbow Dash "Bring. It. On." said Black Lightning, when they went to race Fabricare asked Rarity if he can see the dresses she makes and she responded "of course, I would love to show you my famouse dresses." after they left Spike and Ginger were Jealouse and they teamed up to ruin thier fun at Raritys place. once the two baby dragons left Orange Pete and Happy Cake were talking to Applejack and Fluttershy and see if they would like to see Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershys animals?the girls answered at the same time "we would love to."

after they left all that was left at the library are Twilight and Lightning alone and Lightning asked "so Twilight what do you like to do in your spare time?" "Well Lightning I mostly read in here and I've read all these books multiple times but before you came I was reading a new book about romance and it really want me to fall in love with that specialpony, but I also go with my friends sometimes on adventures that were dangerous, not as dangerous as yours though." answered Twilight. the two of them talked until they heard music and alot of racket coming out side. " weird how long were we in here for? it looks like night time has already came and whats with all the loud music?" Asked Lightning but then he remembered about a party that Party Pan and Pinkie Pie were Planing and Twilight asked "Lightning are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Of course I think they finished planing and started the the party with out us and I think I hear a DJ playing some really sweet tunes. Wanna come out with me and see?" Replied Lightning as well as asking Twilight a simple Question Which she answered with a dash out the door. And Lightning said "I'll take that as a yes." when he got out there were lights that are in differint colors coming out of a disco ball and DJ PON3 (Vinyl Scratch) D. on her stand. Once she finished the recent song that was played another song came on and it sounded familiar to Lightning and when another earth pony came he was wearing sunglasses and is singing a song that was so new to everypony called Pony Rock Anthem. when the song was playing Party Pan was searching for Pinkie Pie who was behind the Speakers waiting for her cue. when Party Pan came up to Lightning and Twilight he asked them if they seen Pinkie Pie and then right on cue she jumped on one of the speakers and sang in the song.

After her part was done she jumped off the speaker and came to Party Pan ninja styled and nearly made him jump 10 feet. "hey Party Pan did you loose me or something?" She asked her new party planing friend and he said "yeah at first but then I found you on one of the speakers on the side and you sounded amazing!" after that song was over a slow paced song came and every pony asked their special pony as well as the mane 6 and the new ponies if they would like to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: And Now The Feelings Begin To Come Out

**Ok i thought it would be better to just call the newcomers the Colt 6 instead of well you know what so any ways heres the third chapter**

After the party was over and everypony that got invited went to their homes except the colt 6 and the mane 6 as well as Spike and Ginger because they were cleaning up the party mess on their own but they didn't mind because they were going to tell each other their feelings for each other first off was Black Lightning who was telling Rainbow Dash "Hey Dashie Congrats on that Race that we did barely. I mean you totaly beat me by a split second." "Yeah if it weren't for my Sonic Rainboom you would've totaly beat me by a long shot." replied Rainbow Dash in a nice yet cocky tone. After that Black Lightning was going to tell her his feelings about her even though its way too early for that "Hey Rainbow Dash can I tell you something?" He started "Of course you can." She responded " ever scince we met I was on adrenalin rush when I first drawn my eyes on you and I was thinking to myself wow is she my special somepony and once we raced i was in the lead until you used your Sonic Rainboom and I was saying wow way past 90% cooler for me and during the party you have been dancing the night away like no pony did. What I am trying to say is Rainbow Dash would you like to be my marefriend?" asked Black Lightning and it took so much guts to get it out. Then Rainbow Dash Responded saying " I don't know What to say I was thinking the same thing about you but I now know what my answer will be. the answer is yes! i would love to be your marefriend."

After they were done cleaning up the mess they were doing, the rested at Rainbow Dashes home and told each other about how relationships go. now it was Party Pan and Pinkie Pie's turn "Hey Pinkie Pie. That song you sang with DJ Pon3 and Neon Lights what was it called?" asked Party Pan and she said "Its was called Pony Rock Anthem. Why did you ask?" "Just wondering" responded Party Pan "Because I never heard it before so yeah. any ways you have an amazing voice and I was wondering if you are interessted in going out with me sometime tomorrow night?" "Of course, I would love to go out with you. what do you have in mind? asked Pinkie Pie " a nice picnic in the moonlight and duet karaoke at a place I know that does it." replied Party Pan. Then Pinkie pie said "Sounds like fun I love karaoke!" " sweet but before we do that tomorrow can I ask you something?" asked Party Pan "Anything for a great party planer." Replied Pinkie Pie not knowing what the hecks going to happen. "Will you be my speacial somepony?" "Why of course I will we have the same interest and thats parties." she responded.

next it was Fluttershy and Happy Cake and they wer way happy to have diferent interests "Hey Fluttershy do you care about me? I mean although we just met, I've began to care for you." asked Happy Cake "Why I do care for you Happy you are the only Pony i like thats a pegasus other than Rainbow Dash But she is just a really good friend." "Oh thats nice to hear really nice and I would like to know if you like to be with your animal friends, or be with that speacial somepony you are looking for, or both?" asked Happy Cake already too nervouse to say that he's in love with her. "I-I don't know besides I like my animal friends and also I would love to find that pony who would love me for my special talent for animals and help me care for them somepony like-" "Like me?" interupted Happy Cake with a shocking look on his face then she said "Yes like you but youre not an animal lover like I am. I'm sorry Happy Cake." "What would happen if i told you that I'm a pegasus pony thats name isnt a cake maker at all but likes animals and isn't shy at all?" asked Happy Cake or is he _really _Happy Cake? Then Fluttershy said "then I would care about my animal friends as well as you. but i will have to get used to being friends first then become more then that." well I do like animals, I'm not shy, and this isn't my actual cutie mark I put a sticker of a fake cutie mark on both of my sides just to see if you would like me for who I'm not but my names really Happy Cake. And I really love you Fluttershy!" once he showed her his true cutie mark Fluttershy was just speachless at first and then she passed out cold on the ground.

While Happy Cake carried Fluttershy to her cottage Orange Pete was telling Applejack how he likes farming life at his home Applelozza "Wow Orange Pete what kind of food do you farm?" asked Applejack. "Oranges of course my famly and I live on an orange farm called orange fields its a place near the town of Applelozza and by golly the oranges are so juicy and they come from the Orange family and I'm part of that family." He replied and Applejack said "Wow you and I have the same interests which is farming fruit I had no idea." "Well I know you farm apples because you showed me Sweet Apple Acres. how about I show you my farm and you can try one of the oranges there tomorrow how does that sound?" asked Orange Pete then Apple jack said "Of course I would love to but i am pretty busy tomorrow how about the day after tomorrow?" "Of course i don't have anything to do on that day so yeah. any ways tell me if i am going a little fast for this but would you like to be my marefriend?" he replied with an answer Applejack then answered "I know your going too fast but yes i would love to be your speacial some pony. I mean I was gonna ask the same thing towards you but was afraid that well... you know." "Dont worry I do know what you are trying to say and I did took alot of pride for me to ask that but yeah."

And finally we have Fabricare showing Rarity his suit that he was wearing right now "So what do you think?" he asked Rarity and she said "I love it! It makes you look like a lawyer. But I know you are actualy a fashion desinger like me only for colts though." "I also do dresses for mares too. but I mostly do suits for colts though." said Fabricare then Rarity said "wow I didn't know you did dresses too i wish i could see them some day." " how about tomorrow I can ask Lightning about sending us to Applelozza and i can show you my place how's that sound?" asked Fabricare and then rarity said "Of course I would love to go with you. But before we do would you like to be my coltfriend?" "I was gonna ask you if you would like to be my marefriend but you beat me to itand of course i love to be your coltfriend."

when the rest were done they went their separet ways and then went to sleep at either their homes or hotel rooms.

**Whoa plot twist during Happy Cake and Fluttershys moment any ways the next chapter will be here later so bye all you bronies and pegasisters **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Lighting's Feelings for Twilight Come as well as an invitation and bad news

ten months have past and we find the five pony couples on a five couple date. Fluttershy has fell for Happy Cake five months ago and they are a happy couple as well as the other four pony couples but they already fell for each other five months before fluttershy and Happy Cake after the welcoming party of Pinkie and Party Pans.

After their date they went to Golden Oaks Library to see twilight and Lightning storm, once they got there they were right on time to see whats gonna happen. "Hey guys your just in time." said Lightning stoked for whats gonna happen then Rarity said "Just in time for what Lightning?" Then Lightning said to Twilight ignoring Rarity's question "Princess Twilight Sparkle ever since the party ten months ago i was thinking to myself wow could she be my special somepony and after the party while we were cleaning it up i didn't believe what happened to our friends and they just met at that time but i was taking it slow just to get to know you better and now I think I'm ready to ask you something I've been dying to ask, Twilight Sparkle will you be my marefriend?" once he got that out of his heart Twilight said "I don't know what to say I mean I was thinking the same about you but I don't know what to say at all, but I do know that you care about me back so my answer is yes I would love to be your marefriend."

loud cheers came out and the 5 pony couples even Spike and Ginger were surprised that their owners are now a couple but are still trying to break up Fabricare and Rarity, but every time they do their plans backfire on them and they still don't know that they have feelings for each other. after they congratulated the new pony couple Spike coughed up a letter from princess Celestia saying that they all are invited to Canterlot for the hearths warming eve which is in 2 days when they got the message they looked at Twilight and Lightning and Lightning said "well we all are couples now, Except for Spike and Ginger so we should go tomorrow and we should show my friends the sights. How does that sound guys?" then they all yelled at the same time "YEAH!" and then Twilight said to Lightning "Oh stormy this is going to be romantic" not only did Lightning agreed but he was also surprised to hear his love call him a cute nickname then after that Pinkie Pie's body started twitching like crazy and said "uh oh my Pinkie sense is tingling something bad is going to happen in 2 days." everypony except the colt 6 and Ginger were shocked and asked Pinkie "where and who?" then Ginger spoke "Ok whats going on and what's this so called Pinkie sense and why are you freaking out about it?!" every pony stoped wigging out and answered Ginger and explained to the colt 6 about it and they were shocked to hear the info then went to Pinkie Pie and asked "where and Who? as well and she answered "Canterlot and everypony there on hearts and hooves day!" once she said that everypony at the library were wondering 'who would want to do something that bad in 2 days' then Twilight spoke "I think I know who it will do that" every pony even her love asked "Who?" and she said "Queen Chrysallis thats who."

When everypony heard that name they went to panic except for Lightning and Twilight although they were scared as well but they weren't panicking because they are both a prince and a princess then Lightning said to their friends "Everypony calm down there's no need to panic." Once they calmed down Twilight said "Don't you remember the times we battled with each other girls we won't let the queen of the changelings and her army stop us." "You guys should remember the battles we had too." added Lightning then Black Lightning said "There right we shouldn't panic but tell Princess Celestia whats coming in 2 days." now Rainbow Dash asked her love "but how are we going to get there if we don't have a scroll to send her?" everypony was wondering the same question and then Fluttershy said "Maybe we can catch the train to Canterlot then tell her." "Fluttershy thats a great idea!" said Twilight then Lightning asked "How about we teleport all of us to Canterlot and then get to the castle? I mean I did it before when i came here with my friends so we should try that instead." Everypony agreed with that idea so they gave it a shot and when they did they were right in Canterlot.


End file.
